The present invention relates to the stabilization of video and film camera images recorded by the camera during shooting. In particular, the present invention relates to a system for use with a camera to balance a camera during shooting so that the resulting images recorded by the camera are stable to the viewer when the images are projected on a screen, in the case of film, or on a display, in the case of video.
The present invention is not to be confused with internal mechanical and electrical stabilization systems mostly found in video cameras. These stabilization systems rely on mechanical and electrical adjustments within the camera to compensate for movement of the camera during shooting.
One prior art device, known as Glidecam 2000 Pro, is a lightweight, hand-held, camcorder stabilizing system, which allows a cameraman to shoot smooth shots even while going to extremes like running up and down stairs or traveling over rugged terrain.
The Glidecam 2000 Pro has an offset handle grip attached to a free floating Gimbal, which allows the user""s hand to move up and down, and side to side, thereby isolating the user""s hands from unwanted motions from the camera.
A camera platform moves back and forth, and side to side, to allow adjustment of the cameras horizontal balance. By varying the amount of counterweight disks on a base platform the camera""s vertical balance can be adjusted.
The Glidecam 2000 Pro supports any camcorder or movie camera weighing up to 6 pounds. A small LCD monitor can be attached to a base monitor mount hole provided on the Glidecam 2000 Pro.
Another prior art device is known as Steadicam JR and is manufactured and distributed by The Tiffen Company. Steadicam JR is a compact, personal Steadicam for lightweight Compact VHS, Super VHS-C, 8 mm, Hi8, Super Hi8 and Mini DV camcorders weighing up to 4 pounds. Structurally, the Steadicam JR is similar to the Glidecam 2000 Pro and is made up of a camera platform, a gimbal handle, a flat screen monitor and two folding arms. The heart of the Steadicam JR is a stabilization concept that uses weights and balances, which places the center of gravity within its free-floating, inter-gimbaled handle assembly.
Finally, another device for stabilizing a camera during shooting is a conventional tripod or monopod. These devices provide three legs, in the case of a tripod, and one leg, in the case of a monopod, to touch the ground and provide a balance for a camera attached to the top of the tripod or monopod.
Although these devices perform their individual tasks well, there is a need for a device that embodies all of the best attributes of the stabilization devices and the monopod in a light, compact construction. The present invention is directed toward filling that need.
The stabilization device of the present invention centers on a main body part that consists of a generally C-shaped member terminating in a top tubular portion at the top of the C-shaped member and in a bottom tubular portion at the bottom of the C-shaped member. Secured to the top tubular portion is a threaded member to which is secured a camera mounting assembly.
The top tubular portion contains a hollow portion that is generally cylindrically shaped and extends upward from the bottom surface of the top tubular portion. The hollow portion is sized to receive a gimbal in the form of a device with two mutually perpendicular and intersecting axes of rotation, thus giving free angular movement in two directions.
Secured to the bottom tubular portion of the main body is an elongated hollow sleeve, which receives the top end of a monopod. The monopod has a conventional structure consisting of telescoping legs and complementary leg locks. The monopod terminates at its bottom end in a conventional foot used to obtain sure footing when the stabilization device is used in a monopod mode. The foot can also supply a spiked end to enhance placement of the monopod to the ground. The stabilization device has a series of detachable weights.
The operation of the stabilization device will now be described. The stabilization device has a series of detachable weights. Initially, a camera is mounted to the camera mounting assembly. Id this way, the camera-mounting platform moves for-and-aft and side-to-side to allow adjustment of the horizontal balance of the stabilization device The camera should now be balanced and the monopod should be positioned in a straight vertical line orientation.
Now the camera and monopod structure will be balanced. Initially, three balancing weights are secured about the sleeve. Also, the handle should be held at about a 45-degree angle. The weights are then moved up and down; eventually a point will be reached where the camera can right itself when tipped. Once balance has been reached, the camera can then be moved in any direction and, despite the thrusting movement, the camera will stay straight. For a small camera, one or more weights should be secured to the top tubular portion as part of the balancing process.
The stabilization device can also be used like a conventional monopod. This is accomplished by moving the handle into a vertical position. Rotation of a clearance member causes the handle to encompass a cap in order to fix the position of the handle, relative to the C-shaped member so that the stabilization device can be held by the handle while the monopod is extended to touch the ground. In this way the stabilization device can be used as a monopod.
The stabilization device can also be used for low camera shooting. In order to properly mount the camera, the present invention uses a rectangular frame that consists of a bottom portion, two side portions and top portion. Together these portions join to form a frame for receiving a camera. At the center of the top of the frame there is a threaded bore for receiving a threaded portion defined at the bottom of the monopod. In order to be able to follow the action when using the camera, an LCD screen is mounted to the top of the stabilization device. Finally, the stabilization device with the bottom frame and the camera is balanced in much the same way as when the camera is mounted to the top of the stabilization device.